


A Kagari Christmas

by Bandrbear



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blushing, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing, Teasing, loving family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandrbear/pseuds/Bandrbear
Summary: Akko takes Diana along with her to Japan for a Kagari Christmas. For 1mrhyde on Tumblr.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	A Kagari Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is just A fluff fest with heavy teasing happening. It is also about the love of a family, a family that will love you no matter what.

The plane engines drone on, making a perfect amount of white noise for Diana to think without much distraction. The plane ride is mostly smooth with the occasional bump which pulls Diana out of her own head. She looks to her right and smiles softly, seeing Akko slumped against her, resting her head on Diana’s shoulder. Diana kissed the top of Akko’s head and gently intertwines their hands. Diana looks forward once more, her eyes focusing on the ‘Fasten Seat Belt’ sign. She caresses the back of Akko’s hand with her thumb while her mind begins to wander once more, to their trip and destination.

Akko had been ecstatic when her parents green-lit her idea of inviting her girlfriend out to Japan to celebrate Christmas with their family. Akko had practically throw the door to their bedroom off its hinges when she burst into it to ask Diana if she wanted to join her and her family for Christmas. Diana had almost fallen over from the sudden bursting in of Akko, but she did end up accepting the offer before scolding Akko about proper etiquette of knocking and not ripping doors off their hinges. Akko barely listened because she was just too excited to have Diana joining her for Christmas. She was already making plans on things for them to do together. Diana stopped lecturing Akko and glared at her when Diana realized Akko was daydreaming and not listening. She shook her head and walked up to Akko, wrapping her arms around her waist and lifting her up. This caught Akko’s attention. She smiled down at Diana and leaned in for a kiss. Before Akko could kiss her, Diana slammed her down on her bed, causing Akko to shriek and become stunned on her back. Diana climbed on top of her and held her down, giving her a look that Akko could not decipher. Akko gulped and smiled uneasily up at Diana. She ended up receiving the same lecture once more, this time she paid attention to her hot girlfriend on top of her. 

The day of the flight Akko was way too energetic, bouncing around their apartment like a puppy about to be taken on a walk. Diana watched with bemusement, wondering how she had so much energy, especially for them just visiting Japan together. Diana managed to wrangle Akko and made her get dressed in comfortable clothes for the flight. They made their way to the airport and boarded their flight to Japan, all the while Akko was vibrating from excitement and blinding people with her smile. She ended up wearing herself out an hour into the flight. Akko ended up falling asleep against Diana with her head on Diana’s shoulder, her hair cascading over her face. Diana drifted off in thought about the upcoming days, how would Akko’s family be, would she be allowed to snuggle with Akko at night? She just couldn’t stop thinking about these super important questions, they only became more stressful the closer they got to their destination. 

Soon enough they land and take a taxi to the train station and then a train to Akko’s hometown. Akko had calmed down now that they had made it to Japan. She smiled brightly and hugged Diana’s arm tightly. Diana slid her fingers between Akko’s and held her hand while they linked arms and waited for their train stop. Akko’s father picked them up from the train station with a huge smile. He shook Diana’s hand vigorously and then pulled her into a tight hug. He was super happy to meet her and he was glad that they were happy together. Diana got a little flustered by all the energetic greetings and well wishes by just this one man. Meeting the rest of the family was going to be crazy. Good thing she was in love with Akko, it made it all worth it. 

As they drive to Akko’s parents home, Akko and her father chat and catch up since the last time they talked on the phone, which was two days previous. Diana sat in the back and listens to them talk in their native tongue together. She closes her eyes and rests, letting the sound of her sweet Akko’s voice put her to sleep. 

Diana gets awoken by a pair of soft lips on hers. Her eyes flutter open to see a smiling Akko leaning into the car just to kiss Diana awake. “We are here sleepy head. Come on, I already unpacked the car, now I can properly introduce you to my mom.” Akko takes Diana’s hand and drags her out of the car and into the cozy home. They remove their shoes and Akko drags Diana by her hand to the kitchen where a short lady is cooking. “Okkasan, this is Diana!” Akko says loudly to her mother's back. Okkasan turns around and smiles brightly at the two of them. She walks forward and pulls both girls into a warm hug.

“So nice to meet you, Diana. I hope my Akko hasn’t caused you too much grief.” Akko groans and Diana giggles. Diana reaches her arm around Akko’s waist and squeezes her while they get embraced by Akko’s mother.

“She can be tough sometimes, but overall she is manageable.” Diana smiles over Akko’s mother’s shoulder as Akko whines again.

“Hey no fair. You both can’t team up on me like thaaatttttt.” This makes Akko’s mother burst out in a hearty laugh and Diana giggle some more. Akko pouts and sulks in the dual grasp of Diana and her Okkasan. Okkasan lets them go and kisses them both on the forehead. 

“Alright you two, go unpack in Akko’s room and why don’t you two jump into what I’ve laid on your futon Akko.” Akko nods, still pouting, and takes Diana’s hand, leading her to their luggage and then to her room. Diana follows, smirking at Akko as she leads them, all shy and embarrassed, to her room. 

As they enter the room Diana puts her suitcase down and turns Akko around to face her. “What's the matter cutie pie?” Diana asks, smirking still. “I thought you liked it when I teased you.” Akko’s eyes widen and she goes bright red.

“Keep your voice down.” Akko whimpers back, feeling even more embarrassed. Diana’s smirk grows as she slowly walks closer to a bright red Akko. Diana cups Akko’s chin and gently pushes her back until Akko falls onto her futon. Diana slowly kneels down to straddle a very flustered Akko.

“Oh my sweet Akko, you are very red, maybe I should call your Okkasan in here to see.” Diana bites her lower lip as Akko’s eyes grow huge. She shakes her head furiously and squeezes her eyes shut. Diana giggles and leans down to gently kiss Akko. When Akko leans into the kiss, Diana backs off and kisses Akko’s nose. Akko’s eyes flutter open and she pouts at Diana. “After all this teasing and you won’t even kiss me properly.” Diana smirks and leans in close.

“Oh? Is that want you want? A real kiss?” Diana asks softly, her breath ghosting over Akko’s lips. Akko nods a little, her red eyes staring at Diana’s lips, which were so close, yet just too far. “Well I guess that you’ve been a good enough girl today.” Akko blushes some more before Diana finally gives her the kiss she was craving. Akko sucks on Diana’s lower lip and slips her hands under Diana’s shirt to wrap around Diana’s lower back. Diana and Akko deepen their kiss, enjoying each others warmth and presence. As the kiss ends, Diana sits up and looks down at a happy Akko beneath her. “All better?” she asks, making Akko nod vigorously in return. “Good.”

“So should we unpack and see what Okkasan wants us to wear to dinner?” Akko asks meekly from under Diana. Diana nods and taps Akko’s nose lovingly before getting off of her and pulling her suitcase over to the futon. 

They unpack and find the gift from Okkasan, matching kimonos for both girls to wear to dinner. Diana lifts her eyebrow at the sight and looks at Akko. “You are going to need to help me get this on.” This time Akko smirks.

“Well then you better listen carefully to everything I tell you to do.” Diana glares at a cocky Akko who’s smirk only grows. “Now strip sexy.” Diana blushes as Akko bites her lower lip and gestures for Diana to strip. Diana groans and strips down to her underwear, painfully aware of Akko’s eyes taking in as much as she could. Akko then walked up with a juban and makes Diana put it on. Then Akko makes sure Diana has on socks before helping her into the kimono and tying a koshi himo belt around her waist. Akko smiles and kisses Diana’s nose before starting to get dressed herself, keeping her clothes on and putting the juban over them. Diana’s mouth falls open and glares at Akko as she finishes getting dressed.

“Do you mean to tell me that I could have kept my clothes on?” Diana asks furiously. Akko giggles and shrugs.

“Maybe don’t tease your host so much. Plus I wanted a show.” Akko sticks her tongue out at Diana and hurries out of the room before Diana can get her. Diana grumbles and doesn’t dare remove the nicely done up kimono to put more clothes on. Diana struggles to walk gracefully after her sneaky girlfriend. She goes back to the kitchen to find Akko talking casually with her parents, helping them finish making dinner. Everyone stops and looks over at Diana who suddenly feels very shy in the kimono and as the center of attention. Akko smiles brightly at her, while Okkasan and Otousan smile at her adoringly. Diana slowly smiles at them, feeling at home with these wonderful parents of Akko’s who seem to see her as their own daughter as well, which warmed Diana’s heart so much. 

With dinner finished they all sat down and began to chat for a little, talking about how Akko and Diana are managing on their own as 20 year old young adults, to Akko wanting a puppy and Diana sighing from having to have this conversation yet again, to things Akko wants to do with Diana while in Japan. 

Diana pitches in to the conversation whenever she can, for the most part Akko blabbers on quickly, making it hard for everyone to keep up with what she has planned. As Akko talks, the others eat and listen. Diana really enjoys Okkasan’s cooking and seeing the way Akko’s parents look at their daughter. It warms Diana’s heart to see that Akko has such a loving family to support her. Diana also loves that they seem to share that love for her, even though Akko and Diana are only dating at the moment, the love for her is still there. Diana begins to reminisce, thinking of her mother and how she always felt love from her, all the way to the end. 

Diana sighs softly and slowly creeps her hand over Akko’s thigh, wanting to hold her hand but unable to catch it as it is swung around excitedly while Akko keeps on going. Diana smiles as Akko keeps gesticulating and somehow eating while finding even more to talk about. Diana doesn’t know how Okkasan and Otousan manage to deal with this crazy ball of energy, she had to of been even more energetic as a child. 

Akko begins to wind down, having exhausted herself. Her hand finds Diana’s on her thigh, so she intertwines their fingers under the table. Diana squeezes her hand and they finish dinner holding each others hands. 

Akko and Diana help clean up after dinner, scrubbing plates and dishes together, staying close enough to feel each others warmth. When dinner is finished Okkasan releases them to do as they please as Otousan and her were going to bed. Akko and Diana say goodnight and head to bed as well, they had had a long day of traveling and felt drained. 

They retire to Akko’s bedroom, where Akko sighs happily before she falls face first onto her futon. She spreads her arms and legs out, letting her hair become a spread out mess as she lands. Diana giggles softly and watches, shaking her head at her goofy girlfriends antics. Akko rolls over and smiles up at Diana. “You have a beautiful laugh, have I ever told you that.” Diana’s smile brightens at the comment, her eyes meeting Akko’s.

“And you are simply, an amazingly beautiful girl.” Akko blushes and smiles brightly in return. She giggles and pats the spot next to her, wanting Diana to join her. Diana shakes her head and slowly begins to undo her belt, tossing it to the side and opening up her kimono before shrugging it off. In just a thin juban Diana sinks to her knees, straddling Akko on the futon. Akko squeaks and becomes almost as red as her eyes. Diana cocks her head to the side and smirks, “What's the matter darling, you made me undress even more earlier.” Diana leans down and cups Akko’s chin, rubbing her thumb over Akko’s lips. She leans in and kisses Akko gingerly, taking her time, enjoying those soft lips and the eager pressure of Akko pushing up against her body. Diana smiles into the kiss and melts down on top of Akko, letting their bodies meld together. Akko whimpers softly, unable to contain herself as Diana half teases her. Akko’s hands slip between their bodies to find the overlap of the juban, sliding her hands under the thin fabric to slip around Diana’s bare waist. 

Diana nips Akko’s lip and sits up ever so slightly. “How about we get ready for bed and snuggle some more,” she said, knowing full well she got Akko all riled up. Akko whines indignantly, she couldn’t believe Diana had just proposed stopping the make out session for cuddles, not that she hated cuddling, she loved it, but Diana was just being mean now. 

“What about what we were doing, I was really getting into it.” Akko says, pouting heavily at Diana. Diana giggles and leans in to whisper into Akko’s ear.

“You better believe that I want to unwrap you, my little present, and have some fun, but we will not do such a thing in your parents' house while they are here. But you should also know that I am going to tease you until you are permanently this cute shade of red.” Diana nips Akko’s ear, causing Akko to yelp softly, blush deeply once more and shudder. Diana giggles and slowly sits up to unmount a very flustered Akko. Diana unwraps the juban and changes into her pajamas, making sure Akko was watching every step of the way. She then climbs back onto the futon next to Akko. “Aren’t you going to get ready for bed sweetness? I’m ready to snuggle with you and go to sleep.” 

Akko whimpers once more and slowly climbs off the futon and heads to the bathroom to change into clean clothes, coming out in fresh underwear because she forgot to grab pajamas. She hides something behind her back and upon seeing it Diana smirks at an embarrassed Akko, who hides the undergarments in her hamper. Akko hears a click and looks up at Diana with wide eyes, seeing Diana snap a few more pictures of her in her underwear. “Payback is fun, and sexy.” Diana teases, making Akko run red faced into the bathroom to finish changing. Diana lays back down and inspects her new pictures until Akko shyly slinks out of the bathroom and joins her on the futon.

Diana turns on her side and pulls Akko into her embrace. Akko tucks her head into Diana’s chest and closes her eyes. Diana strokes Akko’s hair and runs her fingers up and down Akko’s back. “I love you Akko,” Diana coos, kissing the top of Akko’s head and closing her own eyes. 

“I love you too.” Akko mumbles softly, still trying to get over what just happened. They fall asleep in each others arms, Diana stroking an embarrassed Akko, and Akko holding Diana tight, their legs intertwined. 

Diana wakes up on Christmas morning with a damp spot on her chest. She looks down to see a drooling Akko still nestled against her. Her thin shirt was no match for Akko’s drooling face. Diana shakes her head and begins to stroke Akko’s arm, slowly coaxing her from her deep sleep. “Merry Christmas Akko.” Diana whispers softly to Akko as she begins to stir. Akko groans softly and hugs Diana, nuzzling into her favorite spot, Diana’s chest. Diana smiles and runs her fingers through Akko’s hair lovingly, trying to untangle the brown mess. After a few minutes of this Akko finally stretches and looks up at Diana. 

“Morning beautiful.” She says sleepily, making Diana smile sweetly and kiss Akko on the lips. Akko smiles and rolls onto her back to stretch again, pushing her arms and legs up and down, arching her back to release the tiredness from her body. Diana pushes herself up onto her elbow to watch the display of cuteness next to her. Akko lays back down with her shirt scrunched up, showing off her belly. Diana leans over and kisses Akko’s belly button before getting up to stretch herself and head to the bathroom. Akko smiles and lays on her back, trying her hardest to convince herself to get out of bed. Her reason comes from a sing song voice calling for her in the bathroom. 

“Akko how do I use this thing?” Diana calls out, a hint of sleepiness in her voice. Akko giggles and gets up to help Diana figure out the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later both exit the room washed and dressed for the Christmas festivities. Okkasan was cooking breakfast while Otousan was out picking up Akko’s Obaasan and Ojiisan. The two lovebirds help with making breakfast, finishing it just as Akko’s father and grandparents arrived. Akko pulls Diana away from table setup to introduce her to her Obaasan first. The lovely old lady pulls them both into a tight hug, squeezing the air out of Diana’s lungs while Akko giggles happily. Next Akko’s Ojiisan firmly shakes Diana’s hand and finds her grip perfectly firm. He smiles at her and hugs Akko, who pulls Diana into his hug with her. Diana laughs and joins in on the warm hug. 

Diana still could not believe how wonderful Akko’s family was, and just how much they shared their love with her. 

Everyone heads toward the table for breakfast, except Diana, who grabs Akko’s hand and holds her back for a second. “Thank you for bringing me. I love it here and your family is just amazing. I can see where you got all of your good qualities.” Diana hugs Akko from behind and pecks her cheek. Akko leans her cheek into the kiss and smiles happily. 

“I’m glad I could involve you. Now let's eat, I am really hungry.” Diana laughs and rolls her eyes, letting Akko go so they could sit and eat. Obaasan begins by asking Akko the same questions Okkasan had asked the night before, making Akko launch into her long winded stories about their life in England and their plans. Diana smiles and listens patiently, slipping her hand over to Akko’s thigh again. This time Akko only uses one arm to gesture wildly and the other takes Diana’s hand in return. 

Diana and Akko hold hands until breakfast is finished. They separate while they help clean up and sit down to open presents. Akko sits in Diana’s lap, having added a bow to her head, which made everyone laugh. Diana asked permission to unwrap her ‘really heavy’ gift first. Everyone but Akko laughed heartily at the joke before giving her permission to open the first gift. Diana took the bow off of Akko’s head and kissed her on the lips. Akko cheered up and forgot about the joke, kissing her back. 

They begin opening presents, Akko continues to sit in Diana’s lap with Diana’s arms wrapped around her waist. Okkasan looks over at the cute couple and asks, “Diana? What is your family up to this Christmas?”

Diana grimaces and Akko look over her shoulder at her love. Diana looks over at Okkasan and gives a half smile. “Well, both my parents passed away when I was little. My aunt raised me, poorly, she wasn’t too fond of me. We are still on barely talking terms, so I have no idea what they are up to.” Everyone looks at Diana with sympathy.

“I am very sorry to hear that dear. You are welcome here anytime, and if you wish, you can call us if you need someone to talk to, about the crazy child you live with, or any problem.” Okkasan offers with a warm smile. Diana’s heart is greatly warmed from the offer. Only Akko seems to feel upset with the offer. 

“What do you mean ‘crazy child’? That’s not fair.” Akko pouts, crossing her arms and slumping in Diana’s lap. Diana looks at her pouting girlfriend and kisses her cheek, nuzzling into Akko’s neck.

“We love you Akko, but you are a crazy child,” Diana coos into Akko’s neck. Akko huffs and frowns at her giggling family. 

“Well Diana, do you have any happy childhood memories, to remember your family?” Okkasan asks. Diana looks over and smiles softly, nodding against Akko’s shoulder. 

“Yes. I have many good memories. Playing with my mother, riding horses with her, snuggling with my parents in front of a fire. And actually, one of my favorite memories was going to the Shiny Chariot show, the one Akko also happened to be at. We found out a few years ago that we were both fans and went to the same show.” Akko smiles, thinking of her own memories from back then. Akko clasps her hand over Diana’s as they held Akko across her midriff. 

“Oh my. What a sweet coincidence. Akko sure was crazy about that Chariot girl. She would dress up as her all the time, pretending to do magic, running around wildly and yelling spells at everyone. I sure hope you did not trouble your parents that much.” Okkasan laughs at the memories of her wild child. Akko was not nearly as amused.

Diana shakes her head and stifles a giggle against Akko’s shoulder. “No, thankfully I was not as crazy. But I did collect the special card and energetically play pretend based around Shiny Chariot. My parents liked watching my magic shows, cheering me on, wanting an encore. They really were great.” She slumps against Akko and smiles more, remembering all her happy childhood memories. She was glad she could share them with her new family. One just as good as her parents, just as supportive and loving. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to comment anything, I enjoy reading feedback.


End file.
